


An Ivy for Lara

by Xemtlenc



Series: Happy Holidays [1]
Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies)
Genre: Birth, Brainwashing, Breeder Girl, Breeding, Broken Mind, Cruelty of Woman by Woman, Dehumanisation, Eggpreg, F/F, Fertilization, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Human Biology, Human Farm, Impregnation, Inhuman Treatment, Insemination, Lesbian Character(s), Milking, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Characters Death, Multi, Oral/Vaginal/Anal Sex, Other, Plant Biology, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sapphism, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Valentine's Day, Weirdness, aphrodisiac, hybridization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemtlenc/pseuds/Xemtlenc
Summary: AU. After "Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life". After being stunned at home, Lara Croft wakes up in a complex covered by vegetation and discovers with horror that the past has caught up with her. Will she take responsibility for her mistakes? Warning: short graphic details of death of several minor characters, you are warned! [Bad End]





	An Ivy for Lara

**Author's Note:**

> To make it clear to you, I'll mention elements of Tomb Raider games that have never appeared in the film but in a different context (and of course, their story will be different since there is no direct link between games and movies).
> 
> It's not a crossover but I use an appearance of a certain character known in DC Comics, Poison Ivy, but it's not her, I will mostly used the Human/Plant hybrid side for the new antagonist of Lara. She will have some things in common with the famous super villain of DC Comics.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, be indulgent!
> 
> Warning: I repeat again (we are never too careful), it will have the death of several characters and the content will be a little graphic (I assure you, it's pretty soft, it's not the goal of the story to make you vomit).

**An Ivy for Lara**

**Croft Mansion**  
**November 23, 2005**

"Could we go to a more modern place this time? I'm sick of eating insects!" a young, blue-haired woman with a pixie haircut looking like a young schoolgirl complains to no one in particular, as she turns the pages of a magazine without paying attention to the content.

"We're not here to do nothing, we have to help Miss Croft in her work" a blonde with Yuko style wearing glasses stops typing on her laptop to cast a reproachful look at her friend and co-worker.

Lara Croft sighs inwardly as she massages her temples. It's not going to do two hours since they are back and it is necessary that her assistants argue again for an uninteresting subject. Our young adventurer begins to wonder if she did well to hire her two girls.

Back from this case from Pandora's Box, Lara decided that it was time to have her own disciples to follow her on her adventures, to leave a legacy if something ever goes wrong for her. So she took Dahlia Fox, a 21-year-old thief with a highly developed sixth sense, and Rosalya Winchester, an 18-year-old prodigy from University of Cambridge passionate about archeology, as her assistants.

In the first place, making them work together was almost impossible and they did more harm than good ... but after escaping death together, Dahlia and Rosalya learned to trust each other. A kind of friendship/rivalry for Miss Croft's favors was born and they transformed it as a friendly competition.

It must be said that in terms of competition, her students may have challenged her with their eccentric outfit. Dahlia is wearing a small white minitop under her little black waist corset with two shoulder straps and a small tie, a plaid miniskirt with black socks and wedge heels (tie and wedge heels are the same color as the mini-skirt). When at Rosalya, her outfit consists of a black push-up bra with low waist pants camouflage green very low, with her little black string which exceeds, and boots dark brown. Hard to believe they would wear different outfits of their personalities.

For Lara, she did not feel like changing her sleeveless blue top, her cute short brown shorts, her white socks and her pair of rangers. Her long hair is capped in a mat, with a few rebellious locks on her forehead, but her little backpack and her pair of black holsters normally attached to his thighs are placed at the foot of her desk, while her two guns are not inside their case.

These past two years have been rich in adventures, chaining expedition expedition. The discovery of the Xian Temple and the recovery of the Dagger of Xian (which Lara now uses as a paper knife), the tomb of Seth in the Valley of the Kings where she brought back a statue of the god Horus (in a corner of her office) and a game of twenty squares or "senet" of Sémerketh (lay on the table-low), the Ghalali Key recover in an ancient temple in Peru that would have a direct link with the legendary excalibur sword (but as Lara did nothing more concrete, she just stored it behind a showcase of her desk as an ornament). In short, they did not have the time to be bored.

For entertainment herself, Lara reads the article on the front page about the death of a certain Jacqueline Natla in a car accident, sad fate for a woman to be able to have her own company. Lara reads the following article where there have been new disappearances of women, it has been nearly a year since women, most of them celebrities, disappear mysteriously without any indication of any kind. Lara is losing interest in the newspaper and takes a look at the postcard her _doppelganger_ sent her from Australia.

But it's a story for another time.

For the next few minutes, Lara finishes preparations for the next expedition, while her assistants have calmed down and waved at their occupation, do push-ups for Dahlia and rearrange books by alphabetical order from Lara's private library for Rosalya.

"AAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a horrible scream is felt throughout the manor, a cry of terror before the insured death.

Lara instantly takes the two "Glock 9mm" guns under her desk and gets up in staring at the door of her office, while her young assistants jump in surprise. Our adventuress quickly analyzes the situation and throws her guns at Dahlia who is recovering meanwhile and catches them effortlessly, pointing the guns to the door but also looking at the only window from time to time. If they are attacked, it would not be surprising if an enemy goes through the window.

"Dally, cover my backs. Rosa, take the Viper SMG and cover Dally" the 28-year-old woman orders her assistants as she takes the shotgun in the nearest closet "stay behind me, pay attention and do not lower your guard!"

The two girls are surprised by the firm tone of their superior but do not comment. The situation is dangerous and jokes are no longer allowed at a time.

The first thing the three women notice coming down to the main room are creepy and strange plants that have invaded the mansion but Lara is not fooled, she knows many species and she has never seen this kind of plant before now. Bulbs and plants of all sizes are also present in the room but none indicating a hazard. Then, they notice the large door half-destroyed and covered with brambles.

"Oh my" Rosa huffed as she saw the puddle of blood under the door.

The blonde is cautiously inspected, pointing her weapon to the door, and she retreats quickly with her face distorted by terror when she saw what is in front of the entrance. It's Lara's butler, Hillary, or rather what was left of him ... there was only the upper half of his body present, the fate of the other half is unknown. Bite marks are present at the waist, indicating that the predator's jaw can bite an adult man at once, but there are no terrestrial animals that can do that. Eating does not seem to be the goal of the animal as pieces of intestines and guts are scattered in front of and on the front of the door.

BANG

A sound of detonation was heard deeper inside the building. Lara understands that the danger is not only represented by invasive flora and fauna, but that the human factor could be a serious threat. She really hopes that her technical assistant, Bryce, is the one who fired that shot.

"Stay here, keep the room secure and cover your backs" Lara says in a worrying tone as she walks in the direction of the noise.

While going and arriving in the training room, the young adventurer sees that the vegetation also covered the different rooms of the manor. Unfortunately, seeing the traces of blood and the rest of a human body on her seat, Lara deduces that Bryce is no longer of this world.

The murderer did not just put a bullet in his head, it also disfigured his face until Bryce was no longer identifiable. The skin having been removed, the eyes removed to be placed in the ears, broken teeth, several pens planted at various places in the head. The irony of this massacre is the orchid placed in the open mouth, probably the signature of the human-monster to complete its work.

Lara represses her urge to vomit for the feeling of revenge flowing in her veins, she will make these monsters pay what they took from her.

She suddenly hears gunfire for several seconds, until it stops. Lara runs the distance trying to call reinforcements with her phone but all communications are cut off, intruders have to set up a jammer to prevent communications.

When she returns to the main lobby, Lara pokes her shotgun at the unknown wearing a slinky suit with a clear/pale green fabric, covering most of her skin, under a sleeveless dark green body that seems to be made up of leafs, pad of the same material/color as the body and no shoe. Lara might have thought this crazy woman had a problem with green if it was not for the long dark red hair covering her back.

"Go away from my girls if you do not want to be filled with lead" Lara said darkly, looking at her assistants who had been assaulted at the aggressor's feet.

The stranger turns around to show only a small part of her face, showing nevertheless that the skin of her face is as green as what he claimed to be a slinky suit, and contrasting with her lips and eyebrows of the same red than her hair.

Lara could feel charmed by this beautiful stranger if it were not for her friends who died and her students in danger.

"Well, Larana, did your parents ever tell you not to make wait a woman?" the _woman-plant_  mocks, turning around entirely this time.

The owner of Croft Mansion frowns at this nickname, a nickname she hates greatly, but her eyes widen when she recognizes the face of the invader of her home. It's impossible.

"I thought you were dead in this attack in the building- Ouch!"

Unfortunately for our young adventurer, she was stunned from behind and now rests on the ground, unconscious and vulnerable to all types of threat. The woman dressed in green frowns when she sees a red spot on the back of Lara's skull, she looks up at the newcomer with long blonde hair.

"Melinda, I thought I told you that I want her alive" she declares like a disappointed mother to her child by crossing her arms, looking at her with her glowing green eyes.

Melinda is dressed in a very tight blue overall, the zipper is fully open at the front from collar to pubic and reveals her welcoming neck, her big exuberant chest, her tonic belly and her cute little belly button, nipples and foreskin of the clitoris are clearly visible to any excited eye. A golden band embroidered with the zipper and drawing a belt to the back, and black pumps at the feet. She also has a sniper rifle attached to the back with a beige shoulder strap, and a large bracelet with a left wrist that seems to be marked with movement indicators by a small screen.

"Mistress Linda, she was going to hurt you if I did not do anything, I could not run the risk" the tall blonde declares with an indignant look, not understanding why her mistress did not understand this evidence.

The green skinned woman, or Linda, sighs of boredom but seems relieved to see Lara gesticulate weakly. At least her servant did not go too hard, it would be bad in the future.

"No matter" Linda turns to the two gigantic shapes appearing behind Melinda, and indicated them the three women fainted "carry them to the truck, and be careful, these are precious guinea pigs."

She turns to Melinda and declares with a sinister look.

"Burn this house, I want only ash left!"

* * *

 

**Three months later**

**In an unoccupied island off Hawaii**  
**February 14, 2006**

In the jungle several kilometers off Ni'ihau, dozens of giant bulbs are installed in the center of a small clearing. Human forms can be seen in these burgundy-red bulbs, appearing to be asleep when in reality, the intentions of these flowers are quite different.

One of these bulbs wiggle for a few seconds and finally open slowly, revealing a sort of orange organic oval with our dear Lara Croft inside of the greenish liquid. Kinds of stems from the bottom of the plant to go up to different parts of the body of the young prisoner completely naked, the bulbs of the rods are directly connected to the nipples with her huge breasts enlarged instead of the origin, at her crotch/hips/thighs to form a kind of tight shorts, and to his face to allow her to breathe in this thing.

The bulbs are detached from her body and the flower opens to let Lara out of her cell, the greenish liquid also flows to pour into the tall grass. Lara wakes from her artificial sleep and opens her eyes to see her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Lara gets up hard to get on her knees, she massages her head with a hand of the little headache that begins to come. She finally notices that she is in the middle of a jungle. "What happened? Dally! Rosa!"

Lara does not wait for an answer as she wants to reach the gun in her holster in her thigh, a habit that she has won over time, but she feels an obstacle rather flabby and soft to the touch, she lowers her head to look with horror her huge new chest.

Her jaw hit the floor, Lara had always had a strong chest but here, it was just ridiculous. Her breasts are now even bigger than her head, and those nipples! They are bigger than the palm of her hands and now contain four nipples as big as her thumb.

"Shit, what did she do to me?!!" Lara immediately thinks of the stranger who turned out to be Linda Christensen, a girl from her high school who was in love with her and had a strange behavior. She looks at the bulbs and the one that has opened, concluding the origin of her changes. "She has always loved biology, but she goes too far."

Lara inspects the rest of her body, she's not shocking about her nakedness as she learned to live with not much on her years ago, there's not too much modification except for her hips and her thighs, they seem more imposing and heavy when she walks. She decides to inspect deeper by sliding fingers in her two holes, Lara frowns feeling her big lips and her anus widen easily when she spreads her fingers. She puts both hands in her and finds no difficulty, no resistance when her walls widen in contact with her inquisitive hands.

Lara has had her sexual adventure account with a lot of partners, but she is not an easy girl who spreads her legs to every male who looks at her, she has always been as flirtatious as a young virgin at her first time. There it is ridiculous, it looks more like one of these girls with a gaping pussy where you can stuff one with two arms, with the outside advantage of a pussy of a young virgin.

She does not have time to think about it, she tears off a piece of the orange bulb to cover her gigantic chest and crotch, she arms herself with a long stick with a sharp end in case she will have to defend herself (she is not stupid to believe that she is safe), and she takes the path cautiously.

*******

After five minutes of walking, Lara arrives at an area filled with fruit trees ... where what looks like fruit trees at first sight, if not for those pregnant female forms within the bark of the trunk. The young adventurer looks more closely at the silhouettes moving slowly, from tree branches resembling long and thin arms tends large orange fruit to silhouettes that measure the quality of the fruit, before storing them in baskets at the feet of the _human trees_.

Lara remains hidden when 'women' come out of bushes, women with the same appearance of tree silhouettes except that they are made of fruit for breasts/big belly/hands, roots for feet up to the knees, yellow/orange brambles/ivy for the hair and a green venous skin for the rest of the body. These _women_  take the filled baskets before disappearing again into the bushes. Thinking she saw everything interesting, Lara continues on her way.

She goes deeper into the jungle until she sees wooden structures, buildings that look like stables but are covered with greenery.

Lara hides in the bushes when she hears footsteps, and a figure of a tall woman with bare breasts who looks normal at first sight, but she can only see the upper part of her body because the rest is hidden by a palette. She recognizes this woman, she is one of those celebrities who was kidnapped a few months ago, the one who played Samantha Carter in this sci-fi series. Maybe all these women are here, but are they forced to live here? This tall blonde seems free of her movements, apart from her strong chest and these ornaments on the arms and neck, she seems normal.

The blonde advances slowly and Lara grimace finally seeing the lower part of her body ... horsey. She was not alone because another woman (human this time) is tied to shackles to her horse body, this young woman is positioned so that her back is stuck to the belly of the centauress, and that her huge cock penetrates and withdraws from her filled vagina at each step. This treatment is horrible for Lara to watch, but it's even worse when another centauress, who seems to be the spider woman in "Charmed", comes to her friend's side. A woman is also attached to this woman-horse but this time, she is turned so that her mouth is directly glued with the anus of the centauress.

Once the centaurs gallop off, Lara gets closer to the nearest barn to see inside, and tried to find a new clue or weapon more effective than her piece of wood. In small wooden enclosures there are three naked women positioned side by side.

But Lara sees that they are no longer quite human, they now look like human cows. Their skin whitens with black spots here and there, they have four large breasts filled with milk that are attached to organic milking machines made of lianas and tied to large pots in solid amber, their udders attached to their lower belly are also attached to milking machines, their ankles/feet have now become hooves. Given the size of their breasts, they could not escape very far if they wanted.

No fasteners or shackles are attached to them, they seem very happy with their fate given the smile and occasional laughter escaping their lips.

In some of these small pens, human women are lying on their backs, lower backs and buttocks in the air with their legs apart, as they rest on the upper back. They hold their legs apart by keeping their hands under their knees, a pipe comes out of their vagina and ended with a funnel, three to four centauresses masturbate in front of the funnel and ejaculate their semen inside to pour into the woman. These centauresses have just two paws of a horse, as well as their huge phallus and testicles. Further on there is another different room where several women succeed each other to be mated out by a half-centauress who resembles the actress who plays Grace Chen of "Martial Law".

 _What's this fucking place? What Linda imagined in her sick head_ , Lara thinks as she walks away from the cowshed.

Linda Christensen was a tough ecologist, and she was not afraid to say so. She even confided to her that she would like to create a haven of peace where humans, animals and plants would live in harmony and form a whole. It seems that she has realized this dream, but in a perverted way to what Lara sees.

Further from the stables are buildings looking more solid, looking like huts, it seems that the walls are made of stone but nothing more modern. Lara takes a look inside to see women sitting on their knees with organic threads coming out of their ears and connected to what looks like a brain-shaped plant. There are also screens, again organic, show images scrolling dozens of frames per second. There are also loudspeakers singing indoctrination phrases, like "kiss the nature, women and plants should be one" and other bullshit of the same kind.

 _Brainwashing rooms, I have to be careful_ , the lost adventurer is retiring from this area for the next, not forgetting her goal to find her friends and leave here alive.

Lara crosses new areas that look like the last ones, except that there are not only horse-woman hybrids, some of these women are crossed with spiders or snakes, rams, cheetahs or even zebras.

"Please, I need help" the archaeologist hears a person called for help in a weak voice.

Hiding behind a large tree, Lara sees a pregnant holstaur (the one Lara has identified as cow-woman hybrids) sitting against a tree, her knees bent and spread, and she seems about to give birth. She would like to intervene and help but another "person" intervened just before, a snake-woman to be more precise, and she does not lose time helping her. Only she is not very friendly, she plunges her scaly arm directly into her vagina to extract the child and get it out in record time. The holstaur screams in pain for a second before breathing relief, happy to be a mother in turn. The snake girl gives the child to her mother, a holstaur child, and cuts the cord with her pointed nails.

Lara moves away from the scene of the mother breastfeeding her child with her big breasts filled with delicious and nutritious milk, the snake girl also takes the other breast in mouth for her pleasure, or maybe as a reward for her participation. Lara just learned that solidarity exists in this place, it will not be easy to make allies.

Whenever she crosses areas, Lara again sees large organic screens and loudspeakers spewing their discourse indoctrination for the union between woman and nature, they do not seem to address anyone in particular or is it Linda's trap?

She must be more careful.

* * *

 

**Twenty minutes later,**

After almost getting caught hybrids, or capturing by giant plants, Lara arrives at the next buildings look like semi-modern hangars, still made of plant materials and stones.

Lara looks in a hole in the wall to see dozens of naked women attached to enormous spherical organic structures by tentacles. Their heads, arms & legs are "swallowed" by these tentacles and connected to the structure, their uteruses are programmed to lay eggs as she happens to see a woman laying eggs one after the other, such as a laying hen.

In another hangar, she sees women waiting to be selected by a giant bulb on the ceiling and prick women with an unknown product. In another part of the shed, she sees the result of this sting, the women slowly mutate to become kind of giant fruit. What remains of the human part is at the top of the new mutant fruit while the "fruit" part is the uterus of the woman pushing outside the body by the crotch, fertilized by a "male" tentacle and enlarged for look like a giant but flesh-colored peach, the legs narrowing and becoming useless as they eventually come off naturally from the body.

Lara does not want to see more, it looks more like a nightmare than reality. How can she treat women this way?

This time after ten minutes of intense walking, Lara recognizes a six-storey modern tower, but with materials of marbles and organic glass, bearing the mark of Darkness Technologies Corporation (DTC), an obscure company whose activities are unknown to the public.

Too dangerous to sneak inside, especially if she is not well armed, Lara looks through the building's large, organic windows. She sees that it seems to be technologically advanced laboratories, which does not fit with the structures she has seen before, the "searchers" are also hybrids of different species and they seem to be working on new hybrids that Lara has never seen.

In the first test chamber, there is a researcher with a woman-angel-like subject sitting on her lap, that's what it looks like as the young woman (pregnant to the eyes) has four big purple wings on the back, and tribal tattoos on most of her body. In the next room is a human hybrid ... reptile or fish? Lara does not know how the creature is easily identifiable. All she can see from different are her arms/legs with claws and aquamarine reptilian skin, gills at the shoulders/neck/hips, big lips of her swollen vulva, and what was nipples are now vulvas looking the same as her crotch.

Lara passes the strange hybrid for another even more strange hybrid, but Lara manages to recognize the one who played Piper Halliwell in "Charmed" and in a way, she looks like a human but with a lot of deformation and extra limb, which looks like more to a big chaotic mess. Breasts of all sizes, small or huge, with mouths instead of nipples for some of them, three left arm and eight right arm, other more monstrous purple/green arms with claws instead some fingers, her belly seems to have disproportionately swelled as this hybrid can no longer move because of all this weight. Purple tentacles come out here and there, two of them even come out of her long brown hair, her pink lips are swollen, green or blue eyes are placed at various endroti of this body, there are even several irises of different colors to some eyes. A researcher holds out a tray filled with food in a frightened way, and the creature deformed but still sexy in some way, catches food by pushing the researcher without worrying about hurting her.

*******

After passing the museum to the transgenic horrors, Lara Croft goes to a building that looks like a large dome two kilometers in diameter, this time built by an unknown material resembling crystallized amber. Fortunately for her, the entrance is not guarded.

She frowns when she goes inside, she feels as if she entered paradise with this waterfall, golden fountains spitting liquid honey, fruit trees that have nothing mutant, benches and beds made of a plant whose surface is as soft as wool and feathers.

The strangest is this gigantic tree in the distance, easily making in the kilometer of height, not to mention its mass and its misshapen structure.

"Hi hi hi, it tickles" Lara hears laughter a little further, a familiar laughter.

The young adventurer runs as fast as possible (her huge modified breasts slow down her run) and arrives at a big bed, where two women tickle each other.

"Dally, Rosa, you're alive" Lara breathes relief as she walks to meet them, glad to see her assistants alive and well, apart from their nakedness. "Come on, let's get out of here, who knows how long we have to be spotted."

The two girls look at her as if she were an alien, not understanding why she would like to leave this wonderful place. Lara examines them more closely, sadly fearing that it may be too late to save them because of their glassy eyes, displaying no particular emotion except for this erotic haze covering their senses.

"Do not be so mean Larana, these girls have the right to have their little pleasure" a soft voice was heard behind her.

But Lara does not have time to turn around and defend herself as she feels a sting on her neck and she instinctively taps the affected spot. She removes what she sees as a mini sphere with a spike, the yellow-golden liquid in the sphere is three-quarter empty. She raises her head to Linda and the one who has stabbed her with a small blowpipe, Lara throws herself with all her strength with her weapon at the enemies but Linda orders her to stop.

Lara can not help but obey, and feel excited as well, her body is getting hotter and she wants to feel the body of anyone against hers.

"Bitch, you drugged me" Lara glares at her, realizing she's really in the shit but she does not show it.

Linda smiles as she gets sensually closer to her high school love, she had waited an eternity to live this moment and she will take pleasure in savoring it. In front of Lara, she tears her "clothes" improvised to leave her naked. Fuck, what a marvel to watch, Lara has always been beautiful but now, she replenishes her sick fantasies.

"There is also a powerful aphrodisiac in the mix, the slightest touch will fill the sensations and make you crazy desire" the woman with light green skin responds by touching her neck with fingertips for a brief moment, this second was enough for Lara to want this contact to continue forever.

Linda begins to tell her story. First of all, how she survived in this demonstration, but that she had half of the face burned, so she decided to isolate herself from the rest of the world by staying hidden. She had fallen on this island and this multi-millennial tree, whose unique sap possesses unique properties of which one of the capabilities is the perfect/semi-perfect hybridization with human dna. But the first tests were not conclusive, her subjects ended up either by dying or became too monstrous to be considered human, it took her years to develop a catalyst to achieve the expected results.

She also tells her that it's been three months since they disappeared, Linda shows him a newspaper with an article about the Croft mansion and its inhabitants all burned to death inside, Lara looks at the date and swallows this painful truth. Nobody will come to rescue them. Linda introduces her to Melinda Carter, her personal and strongest experimentation topic, although she looked human in appearance, but she is much stronger inside, like a wolf inside a sheep's suit.

Linda tells her about her intentions to create a new Eden at the expense of men. She began with the hybridizations of women with animals, she plans to cross them with plants too, but she will not do it with anyone, Linda says staring intently at Lara with a predatory look.

Lara would like to throw her fist so much to burst her face, but her brain does not seem to be transmitting electrical signals to the rest of her body. Linda sees that and she guides her gently on the bed, she tells Melinda to take the girls to the millennial tree so they have some privacy.

Once alone, Linda pushed Lara onto the bed and undressed before positioning herself astride her pelvis.

Despite herself, Lara can not help but look at this beauty. Linda seems to have picked out the genes of beauty in her genetic manipulations as her skin became a pale green, not as if she was physically sick but a green that contrasts well with her shiny blood red hair, with a flower with pink petals and white above her right ear. Her breasts became bigger than in high school, and her nipples/tits became small flowers resembling her tempting lips, dripping with sweet nectar. Lara can not see it but her vulva and the area around the anus is strawberry, and when she can satisfy her new mistress, Lara will feel and taste the most delicious strawberries.

Her glowing green eyes look at her intensely, Lara feels like she wants to fulfill all Lidna's desires if she commands her, but what's left of her slowly fading consciousness tells her in a low voice that Lidna is dangerous and must look away.

Only she does not do it.

"Welcome to my paradise darling, we are going to live an absolute happiness in my world" Linda declares before penciling to kiss her lovingly.

At the bottom of her back are two small bulbs that are stretched by small tentacles bound together, they unfold to position themselves at the entrance of the vagina and Lara and push inside, causing a cry of surprise to Lara for this surprise penetration. The tentacles go deep inside to slide into her uterus and one of them deploy small filaments to excite and simulate the ovaries, activating the release of several eggs.

Once the eggs are confirmed in Lara's uterus, the tentacles release a sperm-like liquid from human males except that they stick directly to the eggs. The tentacles release a new liquid, a kind of thick purple cream that covers the fertilized eggs that will be the "food" for the eggs, and the tentacles release a third substance that will solidify to form the protective shell of the future children of both women.

This is Linda's new reproductive system, specially created and only for her dear little Lara.

"Ahh, I can not wait to see what our children will look like" Linda gasps as she feels Lara's fertilized belly swell against hers. "The best Valentines day of all time."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is true that there is little sex but I wanted to do something different than a new sexual story.
> 
> Cast  
> Lara Croft as Angelina Jolie (2003)  
> Linda Christensen as Lynsey Bartilson  
> Dahlia Fox as Conchita Campbell  
> Rosalya Winchester as Elizabeth Gillies  
> Melinda Carter as Pamela Anderson  
> Hillary as Chris Barrie  
> Bryce as Noah Taylor  
> Centaur Woman #1 as Amanda Tapping  
> Centaur Woman #2 as Jodi Lyn O'Keefe  
> Half-Centaur Woman as Kelly Hu  
> Holstaur Woman as Morena Baccarin  
> Snake Woman as Tia Carrere  
> Unknow Woman as Holly Marie Combs 
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
